Numerous cosmetics exist for treatment and concealment of wrinkles. The problem of how to alleviate wrinkling and improve the health and appearance of wrinkled skin is ubiquitous and cosmetic methods for treatment of wrinkles are avidly sought.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,804, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes treating wrinkles and fine lines on the skin by topically treating the skin with a microdispersion of wax in a topical composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,155, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes encapsulating hydrophobic material to form a dispersion of micro-encapsulates for use in cosmetic products.